


Heartfelt

by jadehqknb



Series: Holy Poly Christmas [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Christmas Together, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Searching for the perfect gift is never easy, especially when the most perfect gifts they could ever want are each other.Good thing they've had each other for so long.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Holy Poly Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049828
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Heartfelt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sawa18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawa18/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Sawa!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this pile of fluff.

Kei wanders down the street, glancing in store windows but only rolls his eyes. What the hell was he thinking trying to do this on his own? He’s more about logic and intellect, not sentiment and buying something just because. 

He sighs, blowing steam into the cold air and shivers against the winter blast that answers him. That isn’t fair, he decides, unable to argue even with himself anymore. The truth of the matter is he _wants_ to buy something—two things—for two very special people in his life. 

He just has no idea what the hell to get them. 

With the number of years they’ve been together, first as friends and now as lovers, he thinks he should have this down by now but buying for a girl is harder than he’s willing to admit. And more expensive than he deems fair. Really, why did something have to cost nearly twice as much just because it’s for a female? He suddenly understands a bit more of Hitoka’s frustrations. 

And Tadashi is so simple that really anything will do which should make things easier but of course it doesn’t. 

He’s almost to the end of shop options—nose cold and a headache coming on—when a thought pops in his mind that stops him dead in his tracks. It’s so cheesy, so incredibly out of the norm for him that he scoffs. But it won’t leave, is stuck in there and he relents. If it has him this firmly in its grasp, it’s because it’s actually perfect. 

A small smile hides behind his scarf as he makes his way home. 

~~~~

A neighborhood away, Tadashi scrolls through seemingly endless and similar lists of “gift items for him and her and them”. He sighs, pressing his face into his pillow, his eyes tired from staring at the screen too long. 

“What am I going to get them?” he asks the ether. Turning his head to look out the window, he takes in a deep cleansing breath. This shouldn’t be so hard but the first Christmas as an official “them”, together in all the ways they’ve wanted for so long, ups the pressure. 

He can only imagine how Hitoka is doing.

A snicker leaves him at the thought she’s probably fairing better than Kei. 

Grunting, he pushes off the bed and strolls to the window, pressing his forehead against the cool of the glass and closes his eyes. He clears his head, willing himself to stop overthinking. 

He knows what he wants to get them. 

It’s just a matter of how it will be received. Catching his reflection in the glass, he wipes away the indecision and squares his shoulders. For years, he’s built his courage and now is the best time to cash in on all that hard work. 

Grabbing his jacket, keys and wallet, he heads to the front door, tugging on his shoes and plunging into the cold of the night. 

If he hurries, he can get there before they close. 

~~~

“Merry Christmas!” Hitoka exclaims as she pulls open the door. The scent of baking and something roasting wafts into the hall and Tadashi’s mouth waters as he and Kei cross the threshold, removing their shoes before unwrapping the scarves from the necks to hang them on pegs along with their jackets. 

“So cheery,” Kei teases, bopping Hitoka’s nose with his index finger. 

“I can’t help it! It’s our first Christmas _together_ ! Well, not our _first_ , first but the first as an ‘us’ and,” Hitoka waves her hands excitedly, “I’m just so happy!” 

Tadashi chuckles, leaning down to peck her cheek, enjoying the flush of pink it draws to her soft skin. “Merry Christmas, Hitoka.” He inhales deeply through his nose, letting out the breath through his mouth. “It smells amazing in here.” 

“Thank you! I had so much fun baking,” Hitoka replies, making her way to the kitchen. It’s a good size, as is her apartment, especially now that her mother is overseas for work and left it to Hitoka. 

“Good lord, are the idiots making an appearance tonight?” Kei asks, eyeing the mounds of cookies, trays of candy and loaves of bread. 

Hitoka smiles sheepishly. “Not tonight, but I did send a text saying anyone who happens to be around or available can stop by tomorrow if they want.” Her eyes hold worry. “I just… wanted to spread some cheer.” 

Kei sighs, pulling her into his arms and dropping a kiss to the top of her head. “It’s your place, invite whoever you want. Just not tonight.” He smiles lightly and she returns it, nodding. 

“Ok, I’m starving, can we please eat?” Tadashi complains. 

“Yes!” Hitoka chirps. “Go have a seat, I’ll bring the food to the table.” 

They disregard her impulse to treat them as guests, Kei picking up a plate of vegetables as Tasahi grabs a basket of fresh-baked rolls. Hitoka pulls the ham out of the oven, walking carefully to set it on the table where the two stand waiting for her to take her seat, Kei pushing it in, before sitting down themselves. 

They give thanks and serve up plates, chatting about Kei and Tadashi’s travel and their gratefulness to not have to head home at the end of the night. The trains were, of course, crowded and would be all the more on Christmas Day.

Plus, they just really love sleeping together, pressed under blankets with Kei complaining it’s too hot but being the first to pull his lovers into a sleepy embrace for snuggles. 

“If only Yuu could see you now. Or rather your plate,” Tadashi teases, nodding at the mound of food Kei has before him. “He’d never believe you took seconds.”

Two hard rounds of color slowly brighten on Kei’s cheeks as he stabs another piece of ham, bringing it to his mouth. “Shut up, Tadashi,” he grumbles.

Tadashi just laughs, making Hitoka giggle and Kei rolls his eyes as he chews. They finish in relative silence after that, just settling into the comfort of being together after long days of work and looking forward to a few days off for the holiday. 

“We’ll do the dishes,” Tadashi offers as they begin to stand from the table. 

He’s about to shush her protests when she surprises him by saying, “Let’s just leave them for now. I just want to get comfy and snuggle up.”

“If you’re eager for Santa to come I have some bad news,” Kei begins but she shushes him. 

“I know what you’re going to say and I don’t believe it,” she says around a pout. 

He shrugs, setting his dish in the sink and walking away. After a brief consideration, he says, “You know, it might be better to exchange gifts tonight. Make sure we’re not interrupted.”

“Oh ho? And just what kind of gift did you bring, Kei?” Tadashi asks, pinching Kei’s butt making him jump. 

“No… nothing like that!” Kei exclaims, cheeks pink again. 

Tadashi laughs, lacing their fingers together and kisses the back of Kei’s hand. “I’m just teasing. And that sounds good, assuming you’re fine with that?” he asks, looking at Hitoka. 

She’s blushing as well but nods her head in silent if slightly manic agreement. It isn’t that they haven’t done… _things_ together but Kei and Hitoka are still getting used to the allowance of them, to flirting leading to something other than frustration in the loneliness of an empty bed. 

“Come on you innocent angels,” Tadashi says with a fond smile, pushing them towards the couch. 

“I’ll go first,” Kei says gruffly. He plucks the simply wrapped gifts from his bag, pink for Hitoka and green for Tadashi. 

Taking a seat on the extra chair so as to be able to watch both of them without turning his head side to side, he fidgets his fingers, notices he is and stops… only to start fidgeting again when the lids begin to be pulled off. 

Hitoka draws in a soft, short breath, her eyes widening as she pulls a sweater from the swath of tissue paper. Tadashi has a similar expression of surprise on his face as he draws out a sweatshirt. 

They look at each other, then to Kei with his sweaty palms and beat red face. The silence in the room is stifling, making him want to pull at his collar but he masterfully resists the urge. “Well? Say something,” he grunts. 

“I… sorry, I guess I’m just surprised,” Tadashi replies, thumb tracing over the fabric still in his hand. “It’s very… not Kei.”

“Funny considering it _is_ mine,” Kei snips, crossing his leg and his arms. “It’s ok. You can say it. It was a stupid idea.”

Tadashi opens his mouth but snaps it shut at the sound of a sniffle. They both look to where Hitoka sits crying quietly, her face pressed into the soft sweater bunched in her clutching fingers. 

“Oi! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—” Kei begins but Hitoka cuts him off with a raised hand. 

“I love it,” she finally says, drawing the sweater—Kei’s sweater, that she always steals whenever she comes to his house—over her head. Wiping her eyes does little to dispel the wetness and they’re blazing red but she’s smiling, bright and wide and true. “I’m so happy, Kei. Thank you.” 

Tadashi grasps her hand, giving a squeeze which she returns before he, too, pulls on his gift. Even with his growth spurt in their third year of high school, he’s swimming in it, an old thing with a T-rex on it that he loves to burrow in when he and Kei would have sleepovers before they got together. 

He never understood until much later _why_ he enjoyed wearing it so much. 

“It’s really awesome, Kei. Thank you,” he says, taking Hitoka’s hand again and pulling her along to give Kei a proper hug. 

“It’s no big deal,” Kei mutters into the scant space of air he can find, but inside he’s melting. They both look so dang cute in his clothes and the relief that they love their gifts rushes over him like a wave that he eagerly sinks into. 

After a few minutes, Hitoka clears her throat. “I feel so stupid crying like that but,” she pulls back to look Kei in the eyes, “it really means a lot to me—to _us_ —that you would think of something so… so nice.” 

He nods, tucking some strands of hair behind her ear and leans up to press a soft kiss to her lips. “Go wash up, you’ll feel better,” he says and she stands, hurrying to the bathroom. 

As the door shuts, Tadashi stands but doesn’t move away, instead staring down at Kei with a fond smile on his face. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Kei snips, feeling his cheeks heating again. 

“Like what? Like you’re amazing? Like, I can’t understand how people think you’re a robot?” He leans down, caging Kei against the chair back. “Like I want to kiss you breathless in retaliation for taking mine away?” 

“Shut up, it’s not that big a deal,” Kei insists. 

Tadashi gives him space, standing up and shrugging. “Maybe not to you, but to us, it’s a huge indication of something we _knew_ but now get to see.” 

He leaves it at that, giving Kei time to calm the thunder of his heart before Hitoka returns from the bathroom, face devoid of the mess of her crying and fresh makeup on. 

“Ok, so who’s next?” she asks. 

“I’ll go,” Tadashi offers, going to his jacket to pull out two small boxes from his pockets. He hands one each to Kei and Hitoka, shooing Kei to sit next to her so he can watch them open their gifts together. 

The room is quiet save for the sound of ripping and crinkling paper. Tadashi holds his breath, nerves fluttering to life in his stomach as Kei and Hitoka simultaneously open the small boxes. 

“Tadashi, are you—” Hitoka begins. 

“No. No, this isn’t a proposal,” Tadashi interjects as they pluck their matching rings from their velvet beds. He waits for them to both look at him before he goes on, “But it is a promise.” He holds up his hand where a third ring identical to theirs resides on his right ring finger. “I know I will never love anyone as much as I love the two of you and, for right now, I hoped these would be a symbol of that love, that promise.” 

Hitoka lets out a sob. “I _just_ fixed my makeup!” She looks at Tadashi with fresh tears and he tries not to smile but it’s hard when she looks so cute. 

“I’m sorry, sweetie, but I didn’t want to spoil the surprise,” he says sheepishly. After a beat, he adds, “So… is that a yes?” 

“I thought this wasn’t a proposal,” Kei quips, but he slides on his ring and it’s his turn to pull Hitoka and Tadashi into an embrace. “And it’s yes, of course, idiot.” 

“Yeah,” Hitoka sniffles, giving Tadashi a light flick to his ear. “Even if you did make me ruin my makeup _again_.” 

They all chuckle, holding each other close. 

“That just leaves our little cry baby,” Kei says. 

“Hey!” Hitoka protests, hitting him weakly in the arm. 

“Just teasing, are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” she confirms, still wiping at her eyes. Without another word, she heads to the Christmas tree, picking up two medium-sized boxes and handing them to her boyfriends. 

They rotate seats again, Tadashi and Kei next to each other on the couch as Hitoka looks on but she remains standing, shuffling her feet and wringing her hands. 

After a few seconds, they draw out keychains on which hang a key each. 

“I guess we had a theme without meaning to,” Hitoka begins, her voice a little shaky. “I… I thought, well, this place is too big for just me, and it would be nice to be able to say goodnight instead of goodbye at the end of the day. So… in a way, I guess I’m giving myself a Christmas gift.” 

Tadashi and Kei remain fixed in shock for a second more before they both drag her down to sit haphazardly on their laps, pressing kisses wherever they can reach. 

“Is that a yes?” she giggles. 

“I don’t know, what was the question?” Tadashi asks, cheekily. 

“Will you move in with me?”

“Of course,” Kei replies, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Silly girl.” 

“Merry Christmas,” Hitoka says, clinging to them both. 

“Merry Christmas,” Kei and Tadashi respond together. 


End file.
